


But a captain can only love and revere the sea

by AutumnsFlowers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsFlowers/pseuds/AutumnsFlowers
Summary: A Pirate’s master is, and always will be, the sea. The pirate knows, that while he lives and thrives from it, he will someday be buried in its depths.





	But a captain can only love and revere the sea

A Pirate’s master is, and always will be, the sea. The pirate knows, that while he lives and thrives from it, he will someday be buried in its depths. 

  
Captain Hook knew as well. And he, like every other person who followed the deep blue’s call thought he loved the sea like he would never love anyone else. There could be no one who would inspire such loyalty and respect.

  
That is until he gazed one moment too long in Emma Swan’s eyes, and saw the waves, the thunder, the magnetic force. He lost his foothold, falling and falling into her eyes, feeling the same excitement, the mixing thrill of fear and courage, and found himself wanting to continue exploring on and on, until he reached the destination ( _but no pirate ever stopped, no matter how many treasures they found_ ).

  
Emma could be like the morning sea, brilliant and calm, when she turned to greet him. She always sensed him before he announced himself, her lips turning up in a playful and loving smile. And his breath would inevitably catch, feeling bashful like a young boy when she would come to him, her smile ( _she smiled like this only for him_ ) growing and her lips finding his for the softest of kiss.

  
Emma was a force to be reckoned, bending magic so bright and warm and powerful. In those moments she was like the raging ocean during a thunderstorm, hungry, angry, destroying ships and lives in the same way, no one ever strong enough to fight against it.

  
Emma was beautiful and mysterious, like the evening sea, when she took his hand, when her fingers caressed his face, her words like the waves, softly crashing, lulling him. The sea and the sky were one then, a thousand stars guiding him, keeping him on the right path. As long as he had those, he would never lose his way.

  
Emma was, ultimately, human. She screamed, she fell, she was stubborn, she made mistakes, she trembled and cried, she laughed too loud, she felt pitiful and alone. She was as much as vulnerable as everyone else. And yet, for the first time ever, he marveled at it. In her humanity, he saw strength, he saw magic and nature, he saw temperance, and will to move heaven and earth to protect those she loved. 

  
And it made him laugh at the irony of finding the one person he truly felt connected with in another realm, across dimensions, someone who lived in a reality so different from his. Yet, he sensed a kin when he was with her, despite their differences, their souls were alike, connected. 

* * *

  
He longed for her hands, her fingers curving in his palm, a force so strong he crossed every barrier, refusing to be beaten until he came to the shore, left his ship and in her embrace Captain Hook turned his back to the sea. 

Killian Jones came home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my soul sister vaanys, whom i love more than i could ever express. for so long i wanted to play with the sea imagery when it came to cs, i hope you’ll like it.


End file.
